Talk:Top Transformed Buddha
Name I know it's still early, but I'm expecting the kanji for this technique to be 重畳化仏. The first part can mean either "excellent, splendid" or "placed one upon another, piled up". They work on multiple levels for the statue. It is indeed an excellent, splendid Buddha, and the placed one upon the other and piled up meaning works with the Wood Human and Wood Dragon being on top of its head. Not sure if that second meaning also applies to piling up the punches the Buddha throws. Omnibender - Talk - 00:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's great indeed, but how about the the first part could be 跳乗 which means "Leaping Mount" rather than excellent, does that make any sense? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 07:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Either way, I think we need to change this name before the raws because as it is now, the name is wrong. The person who created the technique apparently mixed the name up with "Chōjū" from Sai's techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Raws actually give us 頂上 which refers to summit, top, peak.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Summit/Top/Peak Transformed Buddha? Let's ask Tau. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Top Transformed Buddha or so. Ironically, my mother is a practising Buddhist, I'm going to ask her about the correct meaning of 化仏. 頂上 means Top or Peak/Summit, but I think Top fits the best here. Seelentau 愛議 16:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind, I only read the article now, you've it all described already. Fine. Top Transformed Buddha sounds weird, but the Trivia should explain the name. Seelentau 愛議 16:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Why top as opposed to summit though? It sounds more prolific and akin to Hashirama's naming style, and has the same meaning.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::To me, summit has this political connotation and since you say "he sits on the top of his head", I deemed top to be more fitting. The whole Jutsu name is not that easy to translate and Top Transformed Buddha is the best I have without making it too long, like Transformed Buddha sitting on the top of Senju Kan'non or so^^ Seelentau 愛議 01:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ninjutsu? On another note, why is this Jutsu classified as Ninjutsu? Shouldn't it be Taijutsu? I mean he punches the enemy, so... Seelentau 愛議 19:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The Wood Buddha throws the punches, not Hashirama. Omnibender - Talk - 19:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The Wood Buddha is another Jutsu, though. And punches are still punches. Seelentau 愛議 22:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) So by your logic puppet users are taijutsu users because their wooden friends attack close range for example--Elveonora (talk) 12:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :The puppets are Taijutsu user when they attack with Taijutsu Seelentau 愛議 12:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually they're more so Bukkijutsu, seeing as to how the puppets are technically weapons, and to go even further, they're being manipulated via Ninjutsu. So there's no real Body involved.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 12:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Bot automatically changes Viz translation The official Viz manga translation is "Chojo Kebutsu, Art'i'''facts of the Buddha," but the bot automatically changes it to the UK English spelling (Artefacts). Any way to stop it from doing that? FF-Suzaku (talk) 18:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm assuming because we are talking about it, that one can't just manually change it?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Like I just did? If it autochanges then damnit we have phantoms.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Phantom! — SimAnt 19:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::And the Phantom won't go unless someone tells me about it.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 13:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think the general idea is to have it not care whats in the Viz section of the Infoboxes.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The word Artifacts, no matter how the Viz spells it, would be written with an e on the wikia because that's the English UK version of the word. The fact that the bot changes it isn't a issue, or at least shouldn't be.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) But shouldn't the word, in the Viz section spell it the way Viz spells it? Because if not, why even have the Viz section if we aren't going to listen to it?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with spelling it the exact way viz spells it. — SimAnt 17:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::The Viz section isn't the only section the bot should ignore, right? It should also ignore the "Games" and "English TV" sections. For example, I'm not sure Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 writes Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Armour Collection with an "u" in "armor." General Awesomo 17:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Guruguru User or not? His smaller statue did use the hands to punch. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Been wanting to bring this up myself, but forgot. He's definitely a user.--'''NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)Talk Page- 22:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :::This look like an oversight on our parts. We saw the statue do it and everything already.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Same Technique Going by the databook, this isn't a separate technique but actually part of its parent technique's full name. Both appear on the same page and aren't separated the way shared technique pages are (e.g. Chibaku Tensei/Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei). The full name is '''Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands — Top Transformed Buddha'.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC)